Hi nice to meet you AgainI'm Isabella Volturi
by The Real Alyssa R. Cullen
Summary: 2 weeks before the wedding Bella finds out that Edward cheated on her.She then goes to Italy and I think we all know where she's headed.But will she find the tottaly un expected on her first day there.Then 60 years later the Cullens come for a visit.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok before you get all mad at me and start writing hate review to me I would like to explain.I know Edward would never ever do something like this but I wanted to make a story like this because there is not many of them. Oh and I haven't done much vampire stories so this might be my worst story was 18 when he was changed in this story.**

Bpov

"Bella can I talk to you."Alice said

"Sure"

"You know I perfected my power so now I can see the exact future."

I nodded

"Well I kinda just saw Edward with um Tanya and they were in bed together I know you don't wanna believe it but-."

I cut her off "You never bet against Alice tell everyone the weddings off.

I ran down the steps apparently more confidence equals less clumsiness.

"Family meeting and yes I know Edwards 'hunting' but this needs to be told with out him." They all ran into the family stood with me.

"Ok as we all know Alice perfected her power so can see the exact future and she just saw Edward cheating on me....with....Tanya Denali."I said

"I'm gonna kill him rip him to pieces then wait till they resemble and do it all over again."Jasper and Emmett yelled "We'll join you."Rose and Esme said ( AN:**I know Esme would never say that so don't kill me.) **

I left.

Apov

not even 5 minutes after Bella left Edward came through the door.

We all stood up and I lunged at him but Jasper caught my hips. "Let me go I'm gonna kill him over and over again "I yelled "What are you talking about."Edward said

"You know damn well what she's talking about how could you do that to Bella."Esme yelled

"So I cheated on a human oh I'm so bad."He said

"Get out you need to change and don't come back till you do."Carlisle said

"She was part of this family and I wish we had her not you ."Rose said. She ran to the kitchen and got a bottle of chocolate syrup. "Oh and there goes his sex hair or should I say chocolate covered hair."She said squirting the whole bottle on his head.

"NOW GET OUT."We all yelled and he left "You guys I can't see Bella."I said

We ran to Bella's house nothing. "The mutt call the mutt."Rose said

Carlisle dialed Jacobs number

"Hello"He answered

"Jacob is Bella there."Carlisle said

"No is she supposed to be."He said we all broke out in sobs including Emmett.

"Are they crying for the reason I think they are."He said in a sad voice

"Yes we think she might have killed herself."He said

Bpov

I drove to the airport. "One ticket to Italy leaving today."I said

I got on the plane and waited for take off.

My plane landed two day's later **(I don't know how long it would really be, I just made up a time)**. It was sunny outside which was fine with me. It's been a long time since I saw the sun.

I walked in the familiar lobby that Edward, Alice and I had to wait for a few hours before we could leave. I saw the set of chairs were we had been sitting. I shuttered at the thought. I walked up to the girl who was behind the counter. She was a human and I think her name is Gianna.

"I need to speak with Aro," I spoke.

She looked surprised and I could tell by the expression on her face she recognized me.

She nodded, pushing a button, "Aro there's somebody here to see you."

I heard Aro's cheerful voice reply, "Thank you, Gianna. I'll send Felix to escort the guest."

Not a minute later Felix, I remembered him from last time, showed up.

He smiled brightly when he saw me, "Ah, Isabella. It's great to see you again."

I nodded, "You too, Felix."

He lead me down a long hallway. It was more welcoming then last time. Last time we were under ground in a dark, cold tunnel. This time we were walking down a warm hallway. The walls were a rich red with a gold trimming. It was gorgeous here. He opened a big wood door, "Masters," I walked in behind them, with my arms wrapped around my frame.

Aro's face brightened when he saw me. He was beaming at me, "Isabella, it's lovely to see you again,"

"Like wise, Aro,"

He was sitting on a throne like chair with Marcus and Cauis sitting beside him. I saw a small girl close to Marcus. She had short blonde hair and was really short. She reminded me of Alice, but more fierce and blonde. I remember her. This was Jane. I shuttered, remembering what happened. Edward writhing on the floor in pain. I averted my eyes from her, looking back at Aro.

"What do I have the pleasure of talking to you, dear?"

"I would like to take you up on your offer. I would like to join your guard."

He seemed shocked but happy never less. I looked at his brothers, seeing how they felt. Cauis looked indifferent, not really caring. I shrugged and looked at Marcus. He was frowing at me, for what I do not know.

He held out his hand for Aro to touch. Aro touched his hand lightly and frowned.

Aro turned his gaze to me, "And were is your Edward, Isabella?"

Oh! I forgot Marcus's gift.

I scowled, thinking about Edward, "He is no longer my Edward,"

He nodded dropping it. He still hasn't said anything about me joining so I pressed, "Well?"

Aro seemed to cheer up at this, "Oh, yes, you can join us. But when would you like to be changed?"

I cocked my head to the side a bit. Aro didn't seem like the type to ask for you opionion. I answered anways, "As soon as possible."

He smiled, "Felix, will you show Isabella to her room?"

Felix walked back over to me grinning.

"Miss Bella, do you need to be carried? We do have to go up the stairs,"

I guess he remembered how I stumbled last time. I rolled my eyes. He was so much like Emmett.

"Shut up, Felix and take me to my room," He seemed shocked at my playful behavor but grinned.

He held out his arms, trying to stifle a laugh. I hit his arms away, even though it would just hurt me. I got annoyed at his cocky smirk. I sighed deeply, "Hurry up, Felix."

I looked behind me and smiled a little. They all seemed shocked I could talk to a vampire like that. A scary vampire at that.

"How can you talk like that to a vampire and not be scared?"

I shrugged, "Eh, you get use to it."

They all busted out laughing, even Marcus.

I giggled and followed Felix out of the room. We walked for a little way, going up a spiral stair case. We walked down a hall and stopped in front of a door. he opened it and I gasped. My room was was a huge four poster king size bed in the middle of the room. There were black silk sheets and blanket. There were pillows across the dark wood head board. The walls were a deep burgundy. There were black curtains hanging from the widow that over looked Volterra. In a cornor, across the room, there was a dark brown dresser. It had 4 drawers with gold handles in the middle. I looked to my let and saw a door, probably leading to my own bathroom and closet. But my favrorite thing in the room was the two glass doors that lead to the balcony. I saw a black lounging chair out there. It would be a perfect place to read. I loved my room.

"I'm guessing you like it," Felix commeted on my bright smile.

I nodded, "Please tell Aro that I love my room,"

"I'm sure he would be pleased to hear that," With that said, he was gone.

I closed the door, running to my bed. I jumped in the air, landing on my bed bouncing slightly. I sighed quietly, comfortable.

"I see you like your new room," My head snapped up in the direction the voice came from.

There, leaning agains the door frame casually, was a male vampire around my age. He was beautful, even with his bright ruby eyes.

"And you are?" I tried to keep the stutter out of my voice, but I think he heard it because he smirked.

"Oh yes, how rude of me. I am Alec Volturi," Hmm. Alec, what a unusual name, but fitting.

"Bella Swan," I said.

"Oh I know who you are. Aro is quiet fond of you."

I shudered at that thought. He chuckled, "Not in a romantic way. He already thinks of you as his daughter."

I looked at him, confused, "He hardly knows me."

He nodded and walked a little bit closer to me, "I know, but theirs something about you. It's like everybody can not not love you." **(Does that make sense?)**

I remembered Jane, 'But Jane hates me,"

He chuckled, "No Isabella, Jane is jealous of you. Aro was fond with you when he first layed eyes on you. But she will get over it. I can see you being quiet good friends."

I looked at him in disbelief, "How can you know that?"

"Jane is my twin," He said simply.

I looked up at him threw my eyelashes. His breath hitched when he saw me, "And you, Alec?" Wait, what? What am I doing? I love Edward, right? I mean, I just found out my fiancé cheated on me! But something in me....well I just seem to not care anymore.

He stepped forward again. By know he was right at the side of the bed. He leand down slightly, "For some reason, I find it hard to stay away from you," His cool breath washed over my face. It was a woodsy and pines smell. I couldn't find my voice to speak, but I didn't have to. Alec's lips were on mine before I could find it.

And I kissed him back. This just feels so...so right. I couldn't describe it. It wasn't like anything with Edward. His kisses were so carful, safe. Alec's were so much...much better. Sparks went flying when I felt his tongue enter my mouth. He pushed me back slightly so I pulled him down on top of me. He pulled back so I could breath and smiled down at me.

"Does this feel as right for you as it does for me?" He asked.

Instead of answering, I pulled him down for another kiss.

**Bella's POV**

It's been 60 years since I found out Edward cheated on me. It doesn't hurt anymore, far from it actually. I am greatful he cheated, I wouldn't be were I was today. I am now Mrs. Alec Volturi. I have been married for 57 years. I am Aro's daughter and niece of Marcus and Cauis. My best friend's are Jane (Who really did come around like Alec said), Heidi and Chelsea. Felix and Demertri are like older brothers to me. Jane is a mix between Alice and Rose (I winced at the thought of them. I really missed the Cullen's except for Edward). Heidi is like another Rosalie, fierce yet sweet and fun. Chelsea is the more calm one, but is also fun and crazy when she wants to be. Felix is more crazy and loud type. He reminds me a lot of Emmett. Demetri is more of a sweet and romantic type, perfect for Chelsea. Alec is perfect. Of course he's perfect to me though, he's kinda like my imprint and soul mate. I can absorb other vampires I have absorbed Jane's power (On accident, or so I say), I can see others past, I can teleport anything, put thoughts in others minds, I can read minds when I would like, I could already controle the weather but now I can control all of the elements. I can change my appearace, even look like a human. My newest power is that I can give a vampire one gift. Yeah, I'm pretty powerful.

I was currently walking to the family room, that's what daddy like's to call it.

I walked in and saw everybody sitting around with there mates. Everybody is Alec, daddy, uncle Cauis and uncle Marcus, Jane, Hedi, Felix, Chelsea and Demetri. I walked ovet to where Alec was sitting, and plopped down beside him. He grabbed my and and smiled at me.

I looked at Father. He was the one who had to tell us something.

Father and my uncles looked nervous when they looked at me, "Isabella, I invited some guests who are coming in tomorrow. They will be staying here for a month. They are old friend's of mine and I would like them to meet my daughter." _Again._He said mentally.

Oh, It was the Cullen's. I decided to play with him a bit.

"Who are these guests?" I said sweetly.

By the look on there faces, they all figured out who it was and what I am dong. They were trying to stifle there smiles and laughter.

"Um," He stuttered.

He really shouldn't be nervous. I'm ecstatic I get to see them again. I get to see my old familiy and make Edward's life like hell all at once!

I looked at Uncle Marcus but he flinched. I had to bite my lip to keep the laughter down.

I looked back at father, "Daddy, who is it?" I saw everybody shake from silent laughter.

"Um, it's the Cullens," He flinched when he said the word.

My eyes turned red. Everybody in the castle knows that when I get really angry,my eyes turn red and I don't say a thing, I'm on fire. Father and my uncles flinched when they saw me, sitting deeper in the couch. Right know, inside I was laughing my ass off.

I made my eyes turn a deep black which scared them more than them being red. There eyes widened in fear. I think they were trying to hide in the couch by the looks of them.

I couldn't take it any longer. i busted out laughing, along with everbody else.

I...can't believe...you......fell....for...that," I gasped out between fits of laughter.

Father and Uncle Marcus and Uncle Cauis were staring at me in shock.

"Your not angry?" Father asked.

I giggled again, "Of course I'm not angry! I am excited to see the Cullen's and," I paused, "I am going to make these four weeks for Edward living hell."

"Hell yeah wer are!" Jane yelled, "I am going to make that son of a bitch burn for what he did to you."

I shook my head at her, "No Jane," She pouted, "That's my job," A evil smirk grew across her face.

I looked at her and grinned evilly, "The only person in the Cullen's family who know's I'm alive is Alice. She was telling me all of the stuff he said about me and everything that he has done. Well once he see's me, " All of the girls grinned evilly, 'He is going to be hard."

Daddy cleared his throat uncomfortable, "I don't really want to hear about this Isabella."

I tilted my head to the side and looked at him in mock confusion, "What? You haven't heard Alec and I yet? I thought everybody in the castle can hear me scream his name!"

Everybody busted out laughing except daddy and my uncles who looked sick. It made us laugh harder.

"Izzy, you are pretty loud. It must be really good," We all laughed harder to what Felix said.

Daddy started to get up.

"Wait, Daddy! I need to tell you what I'm gonna do so you wont be so surprised," I said after I calmed down.

He sat back down relunctantly so I proceeded to tell them my plan for when they arrive. They were all hysterics after I was done.

Alec had an expression between amused and reluntant. I kissed him sweetly, "You know I only love you," I whispered against his lips.

He kissed me back and smiled sweetly, "Besides, he's going to have a shit fit when he realizes I'm a married woman," I looked at him seductively then, "And we can show him who I scream for. We can put him in the room three doors down from us. He will most definitely hear us," His eyes darkened while he licked his lips.

"Okay," Daddy said fast, "I'm going to leave now. I dont' need to hear about my daughter's sex life."

I yelled after his retreating form, "You will be hearing it later tonight!"

Everybody laughed while he shuttered.

And he did hear it later that night. I'm sure the whole castle did. It was an amazing night.


	2. They are here and Broke the bed

Bpov

The next day.

I sat in my throne just sitting .

"They are here"Heidi said

"Let them in."Daddy said

The door opened and there came the Cullens.

"Aro."Carlisle said

"Carlisle"Daddy said

I got up and walked towards them Alec right by my side.

"Hello it's nice to meet you" I said "I'm Isabella Volturi and this is my husband Alec."I said

"Wait did you just say Isabella."Carlisle said

"Yes, yes I did why."I said

"No reason nice to meet you this is my wife Esme,this Alice and her husband Jasper,Emmett and his wife Rosalie,and Edward."Carlisle said

"How nice to meet you."Edward said reaching for my hand. I tripped him and he landed with a loud "THUMP" "Aww you shouldn't have done that."He said charging at me "Father" "Why not go ahead." Daddy said "Alec now."I yelled "What the hell I can't see anything or smell anything my senses are gone."Edward yelled "Bella now."Alec yelled "OK give him back his senses."I giggled "Where are they"He yelled "They are still in this very room."Daddy said. "Ok Izzy turn visible again I'm starting to miss making fun of my brother."Jane said "Fine"Then we just reappeard "Wait Bella is that you."Edward said "Lets see who knows the answerer to that question um Alice do you know the answerer."They looked at her confused "Yes Isabella Volturi is Bella Swan." "What ,What your married what."Edward strated screaming

"Bella you were right he is throwing a shit fit."Alec said "Told you hey Felix you owe me 50 bucks."I said

"Shit run."Felix said

"Alec"I said

"Ok"He said

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"We heard a scream from the top of the stair the a whole bunch of loud "THUMP" then we saw Felix at the bottom of the steps.

"Ok give him back his senses."I giggled

"That was uncalled for."Felix said

"Was it really uncalled for."I said

"Hey Bella what are you doing tonight."Edward asked

"Well I'm going to avoid you as much as possible and turn invisble any time I have to see you."I said

"But don't you miss me playing the piano."He asked

"No I don'd Alec my husband plays the guitar so I'm fine"I said hooking arms with Alec. and heading to the family room.

I sat on the couch with Alec. "It's so great to see you again Bella."Esme said "You too Esme."I said "Well it seems your happier."Rose said "I am i'm alot happier."I said

"Hey Bella this dude is awesome"Emmett said pointing at Felix

"I told they were get along great I think everyone but Alec owes me money now."I giggled

"I hear Alec plays the guitar can we him play sometime while were here."Alice said

"Don't answer that she already saw the answer,really Alice you can tell the future and your asking questions like that."I said

"I'll be right back."Alec said running up the steps.

"Ok Alec will you play the song you wrote when I first came."I said

"Of course."He said

He began to play.

Aye, aye, aye, aye, aye, aye, aye, aye.  
Me, plus you. Im'a tell you one time  
Me, plus you. Im'a tell you one time  
Me, plus you. Im'a tell you one time, one time, one time.  
When I met you girl my heart went knock, knock  
Now them butterflies in my stomach wont stop stop  
and even thought it's a struggle love is all we got  
so we gonna keep keep climbin till the mountain top  
your world is my world And my fight is your fight  
my breath is your breath And your heart (and now I've got my)

[Chorus]  
One love, My one heart, My one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)  
Im'a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)  
and I'll be your one guy You'll be my number one girl  
Always making time for you  
Im'a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)  
Im'a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)

You look so deep, You no that it humbles me  
You by my side and troubles them dont trouble me  
Many have called but the chosen is you  
Whatevery you want shawty I'll give it to you  
your world is my world And my fight is your fight  
my breath is your breath, And your heart (and now I've got my)

[Chorus]  
One love, My one heart, My one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)  
Im'a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)  
and Im'a your one, guy  
You'll be my number 1 girl always makin time for you  
Im'a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)  
Im'a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)

Shawty right there  
Shes got everything I need and Im'a tell her one time  
Give you everything you need, down to my last dime  
She makes me happy, I know where I'll be  
Right by your side cause she is the one

[Chorus]  
And girl you're My one love  
My one heart my one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)  
Im'a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)  
and I'll be your one, guy  
You'll be my number 1 girl always makin' time for you  
Im'a tell you one time (one time)  
Im'a tell you one time (one time)

Aye, aye, aye, aye, aye, aye, aye, aye.  
Me, plus you. Im'a tell you one time  
Me, plus you. Im'a tell you one time  
Me, plus you. Im'a tell you one time, one time, one time.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW"I heard from everyone including........Emmett.

"That song is so sweet."Alice yelled

"Calm down Alice."I giggled

"It's so much seeing fun and talking to you again."She said

"Calm down or I'll go get Jane"I said

"Fine."She said

"We can go shopping."She said

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Alec save me."I yelled

"OK"He said

"AHHHHHHHHH That is not fair your made your mate blind me."she screamed

"OK give her back her senses."I said I was already invisible.

"Bella that is so unfair."She giggled

"Whatever"I said reappearing

"And why won't you come shoppping with me."She said pouting

"I've got other stuff to do."I said nudging my head towards Alec

"What ohhh ok have fun."She giggled

THE NEXT DAY

"Izzy you should have seen Aro's face last night it was hilarious."Jane giggled when I came down stairs

"Look we have pictures."Emmett and Felix yelled from the family room.

"We heard you guys from the other side of the castle."Rosalie said

"Your lucky you only have to hear it for a month I live here."Demetri said

"That is not my fault were loud actually yes it is."I giggled

"Oh where is Aro anyway."Alec said coming down the steps.

"I don't know why."Jane said

"Because we broke the bed again."He said

Alice was trying to hold back her laughs,but Emmett and Felix were rolling on the floor in a laughing fit.

"What the hell you guys is that the 5th or 6th one in tha past two weeks."Jane yelled

"UM well that was more like the tenth."I said

"Something is seriously wrong with you guys."Jane said

"What was with your scream fest last night."Edward said

"OMG" Jane yelled "he can hear us I would have thought being three doors down from broke thier tenth bed last night he would have gone def."Demetri said

"What"Caius said coming into the family room

"Isabella and Alec broke thier tenth bed it's a record."Demetri said

If Alec and I could still blush we would be tomato red right now.

"I'll go get Aro."Caius said

"Bad mental pictures."We heard Aro scream.

We burst in to fits of laughter.

"Hey you guys still owe me money Alec did but he paid last night so you guys pay up we need a new bed."I said between giggles

* * *

**How was that for a second happens when all of them play truth or dare that has Edward blind again,Alice in a emotional fit,and Bella spilling the beans about all her powers.**

**I will probably update towmorrow but I'm not completely sure so.**

**,Alyssa Renee Cullen**


	3. Disenfect the pool and You did it now

Bpov

"Were gonna play a game."Alice giggled

"Alec this is the part where I turn us invisble and we run."I said

"Sorry Bells but I wanna play Alice is like my sister in law"Alec said

"ok" I said smiling

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH were playing truth or dare."Alice said

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"I screamed

"What ever ok Bella truth or dare."SHe giggled

"Truth"I said in defeat

"Ok how many beds have you broken the whole time you've been with Alec."She said

I looked at Alec and he nodded. "910."I said

"OMG"Jane screamed

Emmett and Felix were rolling on the ground laughing.

"Who knew Bella had it in her."Emmett laughed

"Whatever and now if your done Edward truth or dare."I said

"Dare"Edward said sounding all confident.

"I dare you to run up the stairs."I said

"That's the stupidest dare ever Bella but whatever."He said running up the stairs

I nodded at Alec then."AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH not again."We heard Scream from the top of the steps then "THUMP."

"Your gonna pay"Edward yelled

"Not if you can't see us."I giggled turning Alec and I invisble.

I walked up to Edward still invisble touched him and absourbed his power so now I can read minds aswell. "Ok to our room."I giggled

Jpov (Jane's pov)

"I'm confused"Aro said

"Oh Bella absorbed Edwards power then she read Alec's mind and we better start heading to the store because they're gonna need a new bed in 5...... 4......3......2......"Alice said

"SHIT not another one."Alec yelled

Bpov

"Whatever get dressed I'm thirsty"I said

We got dressed and went down the steps.

"We need another new bed."Alec and I said they all nodded

"Were going hunting ."I said walking outside passing the pool.

Jpov

10 minutes after Alec and Bella went to hunt.

"Do you guys hear something."I asked

"Yah like someones screaming Alec's name."Alice said

"If they're not upstairs,they are probably done hunting ,and EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW."I screamed

"What the hell is going on."Aro said

"Who's the only person who screams that loud."I asked

"Isabella and."he said

"What is Izzy's favorite thing to do besides have sex with my brother."I said

"Swimming."He contiued

"Put the two together and."I said

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW remind me to have someone disinfect the pool."He said

Apov (Alice)

I wonder why I didn't see this coming and I'm so happy I didn't that would have been super gross.

Apov (Alec)

"Uh oh."Bella said

"They found out what were doing didn't they."I asked she nodded

We got dressed and ran back to the house.

Bpov

"Father what the hell are you doing"I asked

He was writing a list of some sorts. "I'm writing a shopping list."He said "Lets see pool disinfectant,another new bed. that's about it."he continued

"What ever" I giggled

Alec went in the family room."I'll be back in a few."I said running up the stairs.I went in to our room and locked the door.

I sat on the floor and grabbed the guitar.

You're so good to me Baby Baby  
I wanna lock you up in my closet, when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it loud  
Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby

I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places, you've never been  
And I can make you say everything, that you never said  
And I will let you do anything, again and again  
Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby

Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me love me  
Don't ever go

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby

You're so good

"You wrote that song for me with out him knowing didn't you."Edward said

"How the hell did you get in here." I said

"ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEC"I screamed he came runnning up the steps full speed.

"Edward broke into our room."I said glaring at Edward

"Actually that song was for Alec."I said smiling at Alec.

"You wrote a song for me.."He asked

"Yah"I said kissing him

"Oh but Edward I wrote this song for you it doesn't fit me anymore because now I'm happy but here it is anyway."I said

I began to play again.

Once upon a time  
I believe it was a tuesday  
when I caught your eye  
we caught on to something  
I hold on to the night  
you looked me in the eye  
and told me you loved me  
were you just kiding  
'cause it seems to me  
this thing is breaking  
down, we almost never speak

I don't feel welcome anymore  
baby, what happened, please tell  
me 'cause one second it was perfect  
now you're half way out the door

and I stare at the phone, he  
still hasn't called and you  
feel so low, you can't feel  
nothin' at all and you flashback  
to when he said forever and always  
oh, ohhh and it rains in  
your bedroom and everything  
is wrong, it rains when you're  
here and it rains when you're  
gone 'cause i was there when  
you said forever and always

was I out of line, did I say  
something way too honest, made  
you run and hide like a scared  
little boy, I looked into  
your eyes, but I knew you for  
a minute now I'm not so sure,  
so here's to everything  
coming down to nothing, here's  
to silence, that cuts me to the  
core, where is this going,  
but I knew for a minute, but I  
don't anymore

and I stare at the phone, he  
still hasn't called and you  
feel so low, you can't feel  
nothin' at all and you flashback  
to when he said forever  
and always. oh, ohhh and it rains  
in your bedroom and everything is  
wrong, it rains when you're here  
and it rains when you're gone  
'cause i was there when  
you said forever and always

you didn't mean it baby

I don't think so

oh, ohhhhh

oh, back off, baby back off,  
did you forget everything,  
back up, baby back up, did  
you forget everything

'cause it rains in your  
bedroom and everything is wrong,  
it rains when you're here and it  
rains when you're gone 'cause i  
was there when you said  
forever and always

oh, I said, at the phone, he  
still hasn't called and you feel  
so low, you can't feel nothin' at  
all and you flashback to when we  
said forever and always. and it rains  
in your bedroom and everything is  
wrong, it rains when you're here and  
it rains when you're gone 'cause i was  
there when you said forever and always

you didn't mean it baby, we said  
forever and always, yeah .

"Oh and this one."I said

Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey

Right now, he's probably up behind her  
With a pool stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know

I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky

Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars  
Worth of that bathroom Polo  
Oh and he don't know

That I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
No, not on me

'Cause I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, before he cheats  
Oh

"Oh one more."I laughed Alec looked shocked yet happy.

(Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!)  
Top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit and run  
And I still taste it on my tongue  
(taste it on my tongue)  
The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you oh so bad it hurts  
But boy, in case you haven't heard

I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I love you forever  
Forever is over  
We used to kiss all night  
Now it's just a barfight  
So dont call me crying  
Say hello then goodbye  
(okay!)  
There's just one thing  
(okay!)  
That would make me say  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I Love you forever  
But now it's over

(hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey!)  
Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning on a roller coaster ride  
With the world stuck in black and white  
You drove me crazy every time we touched  
Now im so broken that i can't get up  
Oh boy, you make me such a rush

I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I love you forever  
Forever is over  
We used to kiss all night  
Now it's just a barfight  
So dont call me crying  
Say hello then goodbye  
(okay!)  
There's just one thing  
(okay!)  
That would make me say  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I love you forever  
But now it's over

All the time I wasted on you  
All the bullshit you put me through  
I'm checkin into rehab Cause everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you

I used to be love drunk  
(but now I'm hungover)  
Love is forever  
But now it's over

I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I love you forever  
Forever is over  
We used to kiss all night  
Now it's just a barfight  
So dont call me crying  
Say hello then goodbye  
(okay!)  
There's just one thing  
(okay!)  
That would make me say  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I love you forever  
But now it's over  
(na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na)

Now it's over  
Still taste it on my tongue  
Now it's over

"I'm done."I said I turned to look at Edward but the whole castle was at the door.

"Wow Bella."Alice said

"I'm so proud of you Bells."Alec hugged me

"Hey I wasn't kidding about the whole car thing before I married Alec I ran to the house and destroyed the Volvo so sorry."I giggled

"OMG Bella you are a genius I should have thought of that."Rosalie said

"You'll pay Volturi you will pay."Edward said Yah like he can take me down.

The next day

"You guys guess what."I said coming down the steps

"What"They all said

"Alec and I didn't break the bed."I said

"Seeing how loud you guys were I find that hard to believe but whatever."Demetri said

Edward came down the steps.

"Can you hear us."Alice said super loud

"I think so"He said

"Sorry,wait nope never mind."I said

"We did it we didn't break the bed."Alec said scooping me up.

"Don't speak so soon."I said kissing him

"Knowing you guys It will probably be broken before noon."Jane said

"Whatever."Alec and I said together.

"Ok i'm making bloodcream sundaes who wants one."I giggled

"ME ME ME ME."Felix and Emmett screamed

"Here you go"Carlisle said handing me twenty looked at me confused.

"Oh I made a bet with Carlisle saying I could get both Emmett and Felix to want a blood version of human food."I said

"Huh."He said

That night

"OMG OMG,I hate you,I love you,I'm hyper."Alice giggled I looked at Jasper.

"They dared me to they dared me to make Alice an emotional wreck she agreed and now look."Jasper yelled

"Wait what are you sending Alice right now."She looked like she had lust in her eyes.

"Lust why"He said

"Aww shit to break the bed we go"I said dragging Alec with me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"I screamed

Our room was a mess the bed was in half the curtains were ripped and the dresser was in pieces.I touched a piece of the curtain to use my power to see who did this. "He did this didn't he."Alec said

I turned around toward him my eyes blood red. By now the whole castle was up here againg. "Oh my gosh."Alice said There was Edward looking all happy I read his mind. "Ha ha I told her they would pay."He thought

"Are you an idiot."Demetri yelled

"No I told her I would get them back."Edward said

"Do you know her power."Demetri asked

"Yah she can absorb powers."Edward said

"To her own extent Bella's the most powerful sticken vampire you ass."Alec yelled

My eyes turned deep black.

"Ohhh I'm so scared she's thirsty"Edward laughed

"You idiot ,you don't know what I'm capable of."I screamed

"You did it now."Felix said seriously for once.


	4. Bye Bye power and The Ball

Apov(Alec)

He just upset the most powerfull vampire ever. This is why I don't upset her.I love her to immorality but she is scary. The thing is I always calm her down some how usually by breaking another bed but shes looked like she was going to kill us all.I ran up to her and kissed her,she kissed me back then i knew exactly what was gonna happen.I pointed to the door signaling them to close the door on the way out.

Fpov (Felix)

"Your are the most idiotic ass I have ever met."I said

"What are you talking about."Edward said yup idiot

"Listen Bella is like Aro's daughter ok last year you came here wanting to die,now Aro might want to kill you unlike last time you wanted to die now you don't and you still might."I said remembering Alec.

"Even worst Alec might cut off your senses completely you upset his queen,Bella is his life,oh and Bella might take your power completely,she just absorbed it but now she might take it completely and give it to Alec,she can do that."I continued

Apov(Alice)

"Felix I suggest you move."Alec said he was dressed in a went down the steps and turned to see what was going on at the top of the steps was Bella in a beautiful blue dress.I'm so proud of her. "Rose I think i'm gonna cry look at her."I said

"I have decided what I will do."Bella said

"Is it that your gonna turn into a shopaholic like me and Rose."I said smiling from ear

"I knew you were going to ask that but no."She said

"Edward please come here."She said Edward walked up the steps and stood in front of touched his she doing what I think she was. "Go."She said when she was done. "Um I'm confused"Emmett said not the first time.

"Edward what is Alice thinking."Bella asked

"Wait I can't hear everyones thoughts anymore."He said

"Now you see what I did"Bella said

Bpov

"Here is what we are doing we have a ball room that has never been used before and I know I hated dancing but I'll try it if you guys will."I stated They all nodded

"Here is how it will go ok Emmett walk Alice in and then they will stand on either side of the long red carpet,then Jasper will walk Rosalie in and then seperate to their mates then father will walk me in ok."i said trying to keep my calm.

"This isn't a wedding Bella."Edward said

"Shut the hell up Edward I have your power and I can do what ever the hell I want with it so I suggest you keep your mouth shut."I yelled my eyes going straight to black.

"Now what I'm about to say will make one of you very very very happy."I said

"Alice it's time to go,cover your ears everyone."I said covering my ears everyone but Alice did so.

"SHOPPING."Alice yelled I nodded.

"But first Jane,Alec,Edward follow me."I said walking to the followed.

"Now listen to me ok."I said not turning to face them.

"We all know what happened from the day I came to Volterra"I said

"Edward destroyed my heart,the day before I became happy again I destroyed the Volvo while Edward was with his Strawberry blonde whore,I became happy again the next day,I married Alec,now 60 years after I left father tells me were having guests I knew it was the Cullens.,I was so happy and I'm still am and I have been waiting to do this since I married Alec and found out my I want you to stand there and look,stare and not move and Jane will make sure of that and you know how much Jane's power hurts."I said I nodded at Jane and you heard Edward scream.I kissed Alec.

"Now Edward that kiss didn't just hold all of the love I have for Alec it all so held your power."I said walking to the door. Jane finnaly let Edward go.

1 hour later

Apov (Alec)

Wow it's so weird reading peoples minds,Aro'sthoughts. "Please no mental pictures today."Aro thought. "Sorry Aro can't promise that."I said

"What."He said

"Oh Bella's step one of her plan to get back at Edward for our room was done so now I can read minds."I said

"I see whatever."Aro said walking to the ball room.

"Bella can you put down shield down."I yelled

"OK."She yelled

"I love you."She thought.

"I love you too."I thought.

"OK you guys stop having a mental love fest."Jane said I looked at her confused

"You guys aren't very hard to figure out."She said

"Hey Alec I'm performing some of my new songs at the ball so can you have the guitar ready."Bella thought

"OK"I thought

(The ball)

Bpov

The whole walking in part went perfect. "I would like to sing a few songs one where I will need Rosalie and Alice."I said

They nodded.

Alec pulled out a chair for me.

"I wrote this song my first day here when I was still human."I said

I grabbed the guitar and began to play.

(Turn the lights on!)  
Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes  
I'm going outta my head  
Lost in a fairytale  
Can you hold my hands and be my guide?  
Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kind of dream is this?

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on!)  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true  
(Turn the lights on!)  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere  
Baby, long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my....  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you

I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around all of my thoughts  
Boy, you're my temporary high  
I wish that when I wake up you're there  
To wrap your arms around me for real and tell me you'll stay by side  
Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kind of dream is this?

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on!)  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true  
(Turn the lights on!)  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere  
Baby, long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my....  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you

Tattoo your name across my heart  
So it will remain....  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this?

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on!)  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true  
(Turn the lights on!)  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere  
Baby, long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my....  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you

"Bella how did you get the inspiration to write that."Alice asked

"The first day I was here Alec kissed me and I kissed him back when he walked out I wrote it,I later learned how to play the guitar."I said smiling at Alec.

"The next one won't be very hard to figure out who its for a hint obviously not for Alec."I said

Oh no  
Don't go changing  
That's what you told me from the start  
Thought you where something different  
That's when it all just fell apart  
Like you're so perfect  
And I can't measure up  
Well I'm not perfect  
Just all messed up

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

It's not like I need somebody  
Telling me where I should go at night  
Don't worry you'll find somebody  
Someone to tell how to live their life  
Cause your so perfect  
And no one measures up  
Yeah all by yourself  
You're all messed up

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

Now wait a minute  
Because of you  
I never knew all the things that I had  
Hey don't u get it  
I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
Cause this is my life

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
she was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

"Edward."Everyone mentally said

I nodded.

"Ok the next song was recorded and Alice,Rosalie were gonna to change in to something I will probably wear tonight after this when the beds breaking."I said

We ran to my room and changed.**(Picture in my profile)**We came back and we played the cd and began to were wearing a dress that was connected with velcro so it came off easy.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're so good to me, baby baby

I wanna lock you up in my closet  
Where no one's around  
I wanna push your hand in my pocket  
Because you're allowed

I wanna drive you into the corner  
And kiss you without a sound  
I want to stay this way forever  
I'll say it loud

Now you're in, you can't get out

When the chrous came around we broke the velcro the dress fell and we saw Alec,Emmett and Jasper's mouths drop.

You make me so hot, you make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby

I can make you feel all better  
Just take it in  
And I can show you all the places  
You've never been  
And I can make you say everything  
That you never said  
And I will let you do anything  
Again and again

Now you're in, you can't get out

You make me so hot, you make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breath, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go, yeah

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good.

"WOW"They all said

"Were going to change."I said

We ran upstairs and changed back into our dresess.

I sat in my chair. "Would you like to dance."Alec asked from behind me

"I would love to."I said

The song I'm yours was on.I was better than I thought. "See your great at dancing."He thought

"I love you"I said

"I love you too."He said

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"Emmett yelled

We all burst out laughing.

"What they're adorable."Emmett continued it just made us laugh harder.

(One hour later)

"To break the bed."I thought

"Ladies first."Alec thought

Jpov (Jane)

"Wow they're louder than normal."Rosalie said

"You guys have not even heard their normal."I said

"I'm leaving I don't need to know anymore than I already do about Isabella's sex life."Aro said getting up.

"He's still gonna hear it they get louder as night progresses."I said

Jpov(Jasper)

Too much lust too much lust.I grabbed Alice and dragged up to our guess room.

Rpov(Rose)

"Do you guys hear them getting louder."I asked

"No the second one is coming from the other side of the castle"Emmett said

"Wait where is Alice and Jasper."Jane asked

"Never mind"The three of us said.

* * *

**How was that.I'll have the pictures for the dresses and song outfits by towmorrow.**


	5. Yoga,Obsessed,andJacob

Bpov

"Hey Bella where ya goin."Alec said

"I'm going shopping with Alice"I said

"Who are you,and what did you do with my wife"He said

"Nothing I want to start yoga so I'm going to buy a mat."I giggled

"Ok."He said going upstairs.

At the mall

"NOOOOOOOOOOO Alice"I yelled

She was dragging me into Victoria Secret.

"Too bad."She said laughing evilly

When we got back I had so much lingerie it wasn't funny.

I was trying them on when Alec walked in."WHOA"He yelled "Shut up you've seen me in less then this."I giggled

"How does it look."I asked

"You look wonderful as always."He said

"OK I'm gonna change because Alice,Rose,and I are starting yoga."I said grabbing my clothes

"Not like I won't see it later"He added mentally on the way was right.

I went down stairs.

"Lets go Lets go."Alice was yelling

"OK"I said

"What did you do inject her ith Vampire soda."Rose said

"I went shopping with her and she bought me like 1000 dollars worth of lingerie."I said

"That explains it."Rose agreed

At the castle gym.

"Why do we even have gym."I laughed

We were doing weird stretch."Vampires are more flexible than I thought."Alice said we were Vampire pretzels. "Don't you need yoga partners ."Rose asked "Yah"I answered .Right then someone grabbed my waist.I reconized the grip of Edward.I controlled the air so I was floating. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING."I yelled "I'm being your yoga partner"He said

"You do realize I have husband who will be here in the next 10 seconds and can cut off your senses and read your mind right."

I said There came Alec running through the door at full speed.

"What did Edward do."Alec said knowing already He read Alice's mind.

"What the hell Edward this why Bella's floating."Alec started yelling

"I just had a great idea for a song,Alec grab the guitar and meet me in the studio."I said lowering my self.

I started walking out the door when I turned and said "Edward." "Yah"Edward replied

"Why are you so obsessed with me."I said running to the studio.

"Hey you ready."Alec asked me.I nodded.I began to play.

I was like, Why are you so obsessed with me?

So oh oh oh oh  
So oh oh oh oh  
So oh oh oh oh  
So oh oh oh oh

Will the real MC please, step to the mike?

So oh oh oh oh  
So oh oh oh oh  
So oh oh oh oh  
So oh oh oh oh

All up in the blogs  
Saying we met at the bar  
When I dont even know who you are  
Saying we up in your house  
Saying Im up in your car  
But you in LA and Im out at Jermaines.  
Im up in the A  
You so so lame  
and no one here even mentions your name  
It must be the weed. It must be the E  
Cause you be popping hood  
You get it popping, Oh

Why you so obsessed with me (Boy I wanna know)  
Lying that youre sexing me (when everybody knows)  
Its clear that youre upset with me  
Finally found a girl that you couldnt impress  
Last man on the earth still couldnt hit this  
Youre delusional, youre delusional  
Boy youre losing your mind  
Its confusing yo, youre confused you know  
Why you wasting your time  
Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex  
Seeing right through you like youre bathing in Windex  
Boy why you so obsessed with me?

You on your job  
You hating hard  
Aint gon feed you  
Im gonna let you starve  
Gasping for air  
Im ventilation  
You out of breath  
Hope you aint waiting  
Telling the world how much you miss me  
But we never were  
So why you trippin  
You a mom and pop  
Im a corporation  
Im the press conference  
and you a conversation

Why you so obsessed with me (Boy I wanna know)  
Lying that youre sexing me (when everybody knows)  
Its clear that youre upset with me  
Finally found a girl that you couldnt impress  
Last man on the earth still couldnt hit this  
Youre delusional, youre delusional  
Boy youre losing your mind  
Its confusing yo, youre confused you know  
Why you wasting your time  
Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex  
Seeing right through you like youre bathing in Windex  
Boy why you so obsessed with me?

Why you so obsessed with me  
Lying that youre sexing me  
Its clear that youre upset with me  
Finally found a girl that you couldnt impress  
Last man on the earth still couldnt hit this  
Youre delusional, youre delusional  
Boy youre losing your mind  
Its confusing yo, youre confused you know  
Why you wasting your time  
Got you all fired up with y our napoleon complex  
Seeing right through you like youre bathing in windex  
Boy why you so obsessed with me

"He still doesn't get it does he I hate him he needs to go have him self thrown at by his strawberry blonde whore."I yelled running to my room

Alec came into the room. "You ok"He asked I shook my came and sat with me.

"He says he loves me,he leaves I go and see Jacob......"I said remembering I forgot all about Jacob.

"Pass my phone quick."I said

I dialed Jacob's number.

_"Hello"He answred_

"Jake it's me"I said

_"Bella is that you."he said shocked_

_Right then I knew he had continues phasing so he didn't age._

_"_Yah it's me."I said


	6. Do not anger the princess of Volterra

Bpov

"Bella is that really you ,we kinda thought when you found out about Edward you um."Jacob said

"Killed my self yah I know but I didn't I'm having my messenger come and get you so pack stuff for about three weeks ok see you in half in hour."I said hanging up.

"What was that all about."Alec asked

"One of my best friends is what that was all about"I said my head in my hands.

"As I was saying he leaves me,then he tries to kill him self I go and stop him,he's put in pain by your sister,a year later I find out he cheated on me,I come here and you kiss me I wrote that song that same day ,do you know what I dreamt of that night."I said

Alec shook his head.

"I,I dreamt of you. I couldn't get you out of my head ,I just couldn't.I knew I was in love with pass you proposed to me I couldn't of been happier,I knew my answer years before you even asked ,60 years after I came here 57 years after our wedding,57 years after my happiness came back it all came crashing down."I said if I could still cry I would have been in sobs 10 minutes ago

He hugged me.

"Why doesen't he get I don't like him anymore,any felling I had for him dissapeard a long time ago."I said

"He's obsessed with me."I said

Then we heard someone say

"Bella I want an explaination."

"Jake."I yelled running down the steps.

"Bella is that you."Jake said as hiss mouth dropped.

"Yah."I said hugginh him

"She's,she's a leech.'Jake thought

"Hey."I yelled

"What"He said

"I can hear your thoughts and that's kinda of like saying kill me in castle full of powerfull vampires."I said

"Oh."Jake said

"Yup I'm a vampire I came here when I found out about Edward I was changed a week later."I giggled

"Wow Bella you look."Jake started

"Hot I know."I said

Alec growled at Jake's thoughts.

"What's with him."Jake asked pointing at Alec

"Oh Jake this is Alec my husband."I said

"What did you say I thought you said husband."Jake said

"I did, come on Jake be nice atleast Alec lets me say hi to you remember everytime I even said your name Edward got mad."I said

"Yah I guess I'm really happy for you Bella you sound so much better than you did when you were with Edward."Jake said

"Bella what's that smell."Alice said

"Bella if she's here that means is he here ."Jacob asked

"Yah he is and I 've been making his time here hell."I said high fiving Jane

"And how is that."Jake asked

"You don't wanna know you just don't"Demetri said

"Well here's one way,Alec"I said

"Bella why can't I see anything or hear anything."Jake asked

"OK give him back his senses."I giggled

"Bella,Bella where are you."Jake asked

"Right here."I said

"I don't see you."Jake said

"Fine."I reappeared

"Bella did you just turn invisible."Jake said

I nodded "I can also do this."I said controlling the air to float.

"Wow."Jake said

"Yah I know and guess what,I took away Edwards power and gave it to Alec so Edward can't read minds anymore."I said

"No way."Jake said high fiving me

"Yah."I said

"It's nice to see you again."Jake said

"You too,and now Alice bought me a whole bunch of clothes I'm just waiting to break in so see ya in the morning."I said running upstairs Alec right behind me

Ten munutes later

Jpov(Jane)

"SHIT not another one."Alec yelled from thier room.

"I'm confused"The mutt said

"Should we tell him."Demetri asked

"Naw he'll find out in the morning."I said

Bpov

The next morning

TO DO LIST

break the bed.

"Check."I thought

I ran down stairs.

"Where's Aro."I asked

"Non of us know why."Jake said

"Oh non of you explained to Jake what happens here at the castle."I giggled

"No but we don't mind."Felix and Emmett said

"How does Emmett know."Jacob asked

"Just listen ok."I said

"Lets start from the beginning the morning after I came Alec came down stairs asking the same question as Bella just did we didn't know so Jane asked why,the answer may bother you,they broke thier tenth bed in two weeks."Emmett explained

"And that means wh-EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"Jake yelled

We all burst out laughing.

"They told him didn't they."Alec asked coming down stair

I nodded

"What he found out about your sex fest."Edward said

"SHUT THE HELL UP EDWARD"I said holding him against the wall by his neck.

I released him

"NEVER EVER UPSET THE PRINCESS OF VOLTERRA."I yelled turning on my heel and walking up stairs

Apov(Alec)

"Is she always this feisty"Jake asked

"No she just hates Edward a whole lot"I said

"Ah figures "Jacob said


	7. You shold have said no and that paid off

Bpov

"What are you doing."I asked

"Im making you perfect."Alice giggled

1 hour later

Alec's pov

"I give you the new and improved Isabella Volturi."Alice announced from the steps

Bella came down the stairs and all of our mouth was wearing a knee high blue dress.

"Jake it's very disturbing that you think like that about me and Alec might kill you if you ever think like that again remember he can read your thoughts aswell."She said walking over to Edward.

"And you Edward you could've had me but you said yes to Tanya you should've said no"She yelled running upstairs

Bpov

I grabbed the guitar and began to play.

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything... is gone.  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you...feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back  
Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness  
And you... said yes!

You should've said no  
You should've gone home  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd- get back to me (get back to me)  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
Shouldn't be asking myself why!  
You shouldn't be begging for forgivness at my feet  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me

You can see that I've been cryin'  
Baby you know all the right things...to say  
But do you, honestly  
Expect me, to believe...  
We could ever be the same?  
You say that the past is the past  
You need one chance, it was a moment of weakness  
And you... said yes!

You should've said no  
You should've gone home  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd- get back to me (get back to me)  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
Shouldn't be asking myself why!  
You shouldn't be begging for forgivness at my feet  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me  
Oh oh oh

I can't resit!  
Before you go tell me this  
Was it worth it  
Was she worth.... this?

No...oh no.  
No no no...oh, no

You should've said no  
You should've gone home  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd- get back to me (get back to me)  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
Shouldn't be asking myself why!  
You shouldn't be begging for forgivness at my feet  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me

I walked up to Edward at the door.

"Your leaving him for me aren't you."He said

"Something like that."I said

"BELLA"Rose yelled

"Shut up Rosalie."I said

I leaned into like I was gonna kiss I kicked him in the face.

"How the hell can you do that."Edward yelled

"One word....."I giggled looking at Rose and Alice.

"Yoga." we giggled


	8. The bitch is coming

Bpov

"I told you it would pay off."I giggled

"You did say it would and now the three of us can kick Edward in the face."Alice laughed

I gasped.I had just absorbed Alice's power and I was having a vision.

_"Why the hell are you here."I said "I came to meet Aro's daughter."Tanya said_

"The bitch is coming."I whispered

"What you don't mean."rose whispered

"I do mean,Tanya is coming."I said

"Ok you guys I have an announcement"Aro said

"We are having an introducing ball."He said

"We will invite all of the covens and one more coven will be staying with us."He said

"The Denalis will be staying with us."He continued

"Aro do you know you might have just DOOMED US ALL."Demetri yelled

"What are you talking about."He asked

"Hello don't you know who Edward cheated on Bella with."Alec said

"Tanya,Tanya Denali"Jane said

"Actually this might not be a bad thing."I laughed evilly

"I was thinking we made Edwards life hell we can surely make Tanya's worst"I laughed

"We are gonna make her pay for what she did."Alice said

"Ok I'm gonna need Demetri tracking them and report how close they are,Alice you gonna need to be prepared to see anything,Alec I need you reading thier minds as soon as they are close enough."I directed

"When are they arriving."I said

"Well the Irish coven are here already and the Denalis are coming first thing towmorrow."Aro said

"Wait Maggie is here."I asked

he nodded.

"Hey everyone."Maggie said coming downstairs

"Where have you been"I asked

"Oh we arrived when you kicked Edward in the face that was hilarious."She said

"OK maggie can you do me a favor."I asked

she nodded

"Well the Denali's are coming and you already know why i dispise them so I need you to make sure they are not lying about anything."I said

"Ok"She said

"Now I suggest we go buy a whole lot of beds now."I giggled

* * *

**Well she's bitch is back,the bitch is next few chapters are filled with drama.**

**Alyssa Ranee Cullen is .**


	9. The wicked vampire bitch of Alaska

Bpov

"Bella they're here."Alice yelled

"Perfect."I thought

"EDDIE"Tanya yelled

I mentally threw up.

"I know it's sickining."Alec thought

I came down the stairs with Alec.

"Oh you must be the princess."Tanya giggled

"Were gonna be bffs."She said

"Yah and the worlds gonna end."Alice thought

LATER THAT NIGHT IN THE FAMILY ROOM.

"Edward I'm so happy you picked me instead of that bitch Bella."Tanya said

"I don't think you should insult her."Demetri said

"Why shouldn't I shes probably old and uglier than she was"She continued

"You would have thought she came out of the sewer if you saw her hair."Tanya laughed

"I really don't think you should say anymore unless you wanna KILL US ALL."Felix yelled

"What are you talking about."Tanya said

"I wonder what happened to that Bella bitch it would be fun to see her cry her eyes out about Edward."She laughed

"YOU JUST KILLED US ALL."Emmett yelled

"I have no idea what you talking about."Tanya said

"What there talking about is that the 'bitch' your talking about isn't old or ugly she is actually drop dead gorgeous."Alice said

"Yah I doubt it."Tanya laughed

"No she really is."Alec said

"And how do you know that you've never met her."Tanya said

"I know because I'm Bella Swan,but now I'm Bella Volturi."I said

"Yah that's a good one."Tanya laughed

"She's not lying Tanya."Maggie said

"Oh perfect now listen all that stuff was true."Tanya said

"Bella she's not lying she meant it she didn't know but she thinks your a bitch and all that stuff she said."Maggie said

"GET HER OUTSIDE NOW."I yelled my eyes going straight to black.

"Jane,Rose im gonna need your help."I said trying my best to calm down

"Breath Bells,breath"Jacob said

"Just a question,how can you stand the smell."I asked

"Eh you get used to it."He said

I giggled remembering my first day here.

"What do you want you bitch."Tanya yelled Rose and Jane holding her back.

"I would like to show you my power."I giggled

"I can do this."I said floating.

"Woop dee doo ,like im scared of that."Tanya said

"Why does she insist on getting us all killed."Demetri asked Maggie.

Maggie just shook her head.

"Oh my favorite is this."I said I snapped and there was a ball of fire floating in my palm.

"Ho-how can you do that."Tanya stuttered

"Bells calm down."Alec said

"Alec we should thank Tanya for seducing Edward into sleeping with her because if she didn't we wouldn't be so happy."I said

"Really,I knew you couldn't do nothin to me."Tanya said

"NO NOT REALLY I HATE YOU."I yelled the ball of fire getting bigger.

"Release her before I kill her ."I said

"Tanya you could have gotten us all KILLED."Eleazar yelled

"How was I supposed to know the bitch is a princess."She said

"Did you not just hear me she has enough power to kill every single coven in one shot."Eleazar explained

"Sorry."Tanya said sarcastically.

"Bitch."I muttered

"You know it."Jane said

"Alice did you buy enough beds for part two to start."I asked

"I hope so there is like a thousand of them."She answered.


	10. You can't be here

Bpov

I walked into the music room.

"What the hell are you doing here."I asked

Tanya was standing there with my song book.

"I heard you play one of your songs,Should've said no and I wanted to see the lyrics."She said

"Well"I said annoyed

"This is what I think about it."She said then she ripped my song book in half.

"And this."She picked up the guitar and smashed it.

"Alec"I yelled

"Yes Bella."He answered

"The bitchy slut broke our guitar,and ripped my song book."I explained

"Wait here."He said

"Eleazar."I yelled

"Yes princess."Eleazar answred

"I perfer you call me Bella when I'm about to say very un princessy things."I said

"Ok Bella."He said

"You understand I have alot of powers correct"I asked he nodded

"Well you might to get to see all of mine,and the rest of the guards while we KILL TANYA."I yelled the last part

"What did she do."He said alarmed

"Well she broke my guitar and ripped my song book."I mentioned

"I'm sorry Bella."He apologized

"Now listen ok I only have something against Tanya,I have nothing against the rest of your coven but if this continues you can't be here."I explained

"Why is that."Eleazar asked

"Because I have the power to kill everyone here,and I can't risk my family especially not Alec and if you can't understand then you can't be here."I told him

"Im sorry princess."He apoloigized again

* * *


	11. Just another vampire to burn

Bpov

"Hey Bells,what ya doin."Alice sang

"Finishing up a new song."I said

"Can I hear it."She asked

I nodded

"Wait, I don't have a guitar the bitchy whore excuse of a vampire broke it."I spat

"Well why don't you look over here."Alec said standing at the door with a brand new guitar.

"Thank you,thank you,thank you."I said

"Now let's hear that song."He said

State the obvious  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realized you love yourself  
More that you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends  
That I'm obsessive and crazy, That's fine!  
I'll tell mine you're gay...  
And by the way...

I hate that stupid shiny volvo  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying!  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned  
You're just another vampire to burn!

There's no time for tears  
I'm just sittin' here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around sayin' sorry to me  
My daddy's going to show you how sorry you'll be

'Cause I hate that stupid shiny volvo  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying!  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard  
You're just another vampire to burn!

And if you're missing me  
You better keep it to yourself  
'Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health

'Cause I hate that stupid shiny volvo  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying!  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned  
or in case you haven't heard  
you're knocking on a slammed door  
Just another vampire to burn!

Burn, burn, burn, baby burn!  
You're just another vampire to burn

"Im not kidding I told Jane and the gang that if Edward hadn't slept with Tanya I would think he's gay."I snickered.

"Before you came along the whole family thought he was gay."Alice said

"Alice guess what we get to go..."I said Alec and I covered our ears

"SHOPPING"She screamd

"Do you need me to cut off her senses."Alec asked

"For once in my imortal life,no."I said

"Lets go."She yelled dragging me down stairs.

"Your regreting saying no,aren't you."Alec thought

"You have no Idea."I giggled in my head.


	12. We adopt a human teenager

An: I'm back. I'll be updating a lot more often now with new characters in the story.

Bella pov

I walked around the castle bored as ever. This is SO BORING. The ball isn't for another week, which means another week with the wicked bitch of Alaska.

"Do you want it to be eaten by Jasper?! You remember what happened at Bella's party." I heard Rosalie yell

"What are you two bickering about?" I asked

"Emmett says since I want a baby so much we should adopt a human child or teenager then change it later." Rosalie said

"Bella's party incident was more than 60 years ago." Emmett said

"That's a great idea!" I said

I ran down the hall and rammed into Alec.

"Sorry Alec." I said getting up

"It's fine." He said smiling

"Your reading my mind aren't you?" I asked

"Yes and I think it's a great idea." Alec said

"Really?" I asked

He nodded

"Come on. If were going through with this we have tell Aro." I said running towards the Throne room

"Isabella." Aro said

"I had this great idea and it could be dangerous, but still a great idea." I said

"What is this dangerously great idea?" Caius asked

"Alec and I are going to adopt a human teenager" I said

"What?" Marcus asked

" A human teenager. You know the one that I used to be before I met the ass waffle I call my ex." I said

"We know what a human teenager is but are you sure this is safe?" Aro asked

"I told you it was dangerous I think it's just a great idea." I shrugged

"We'll see. As long as it's not too dangerous for the teen then maybe." Aro said

"Thanks." I said running to find Alice.

"Hi Bella" She said

"Hey Alice have you had any-"

Then she zoned out. When she came back she started laughing.

"What'd you see?" I asked

"Emmett-ha-ha- being beat at-ha-ha- Rock band by a human 16 teen year old."

"Wait there's only one way- Aro!" I said as I ran back to the throne room

"Do you have another idea?" Aro asked

"No, but Alice saw Emmett being beat at Rock Band by a human teenager and there's only one way that could happen since we changed our diet. Alec and I adopt a human child or teenager and they're better at Rock Band then Emmett." I stifled a laugh

"Well if Alice sees it then I guess it's o-" Before Aro finished his sentence I yelled

"THANKS!" and ran to my bedroom to get dressed.

"Come on, Alec were going to the adoption center." I called

"Aro approved?" Alec asked

"Yeah, now get dressed and lets go." I said

"K I'll be down in a minute."

* * *

At the adoption center.

"All these kids are adorable. I don't know which one to pick." I said

I looked around the adoption center and saw a boy who was maybe 15 or 16. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. All the other teenagers seemed to be avoiding him.

"Who's he?" I asked

"That's Theo Starport." Ms. Amanda said frowning

"Why is no one else around him?" Alec asked

"Well lets go talk in my office." Ms. Amanda said

We followed her to her office. When we walked in she closed the door. She sat at her desk and sighed.

"You know how most kids and teenagers believe that vampires wear capes and have huge noticeable fangs or that they don't exist. Well Theo doesn't believe that, he believes vampires exist, that they look like regular people, and that they're not evil." Ms. Amanda said

Alec and I gave each other a look that said 'We should go talk to him.'

"Can we go talk to him?" I asked

"Sure." Ms. Amanda said opening the office door for us.

Alec and I walked over sat next to Theo.

"Hi" I said

He looked at us then turned back to his book. "Hi" he said

"Another rejector couple." he muttered

"What do you mean rejector couple?" I asked

Theo sighed " Most couples and families want adorable toddlers, not teenagers. But, every few months or so a couple comes in wanting a teenager. They come and think I'm someone they'll want to adopt, that's until they talk to Miss. Amanda. She explains why all the other kids avoid me, they think I'm crazy, and I'm rejected from the family."

"I'm going to let you in on a secret. I don't think your crazy. I believe about what you think about vampires." I said

"Really?" Theo asked

"They're probably walking around outside looking like normal human beings. Of course as long as their not-" Alec started

"In the sun." Theo smiled

"Theo, you can talk to Alec. I'll be right back" I said

Theo nodded

I walked back over to Miss. Amanda.

"So do you know who your taking?" she asked

"Yeah. Were going to take Theo." I said

"That's great. I'll go get the paperwork and you guys can come get Theo tomorrow morning." Miss Amanda said

"Thanks." I said

I walked back over to Alec and Theo.

"I doubt you'd be able to beat Emmett at Rock Band, and if any one did beat him he'd probably sit in a corner and sob." Alec said

Theo laughed. When he saw me he frowned. 'I knew they would reject me like everyone else' he thought

"Were going home." I said

Theo continued to frown.

"Theo, I suggest you pack your things for tomorrow." I smiled

Theo looked at me then Alec, then back at me " For real!?" He asked

Alec nodded

"Were going to fill out the paperwork, you can start packing your things" I said

Theo grabbed his book and ran off.

Alec and I walked to Miss. Amanda's office.

"Here's all the paperwork. Bring it with you tomorrow morning and Theo can leave with you guys."

* * *

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. What's their name? How old are they? When are they getting here?" Alice was attacking us with questions

"His name is Theo, he's 16, and tomorrow morning." Alec said

"I would tell you not to change him, but were no longer in Forks so can't actually do that." Jake said

"COOL!" she shouted

"Is there a drunk human around because if there is that means Jasper is sending off waves of it towards Alice." I said

"You know she's always like this." Rosalie said rolling her eyes

"Someone gave her another credit card?" I asked

Everyone nodded

"I bought 15 pairs of shoes, 30 dresses, and someone to cleanse the pool after that one night that you and Alec-" Aro cut Alice off

"Can we avoid the mental pictures for tonight?"

"No promises." I sang

"You do know with a human teenager in the castle, you'll have to keep your bedroom 'activities' to a minimum." Aro said

"Like Bella said , no promises." Alec said

"I'll buy him some ear plugs that block every single sound in a 20 mile range of where he is." Alice said

"Now I've got a ton of paperwork to fill out, so someone tie Alice up and keep her quiet." I said

"And what if were not quiet?" Jake asked

"I'll throw you into the pool before it's cleansed." I threatened

"We'll keep quiet." Jake said

1 hour later

"This make's no sense does it?!" I shouted

"Are you still filling out paperwork?" Emmett asked

"No, I'm taking a survey on that new shopping mall and the question is if I could be any animal what would I be? That has nothing to do with a mall." I explained

"I know what animal you are, a bitch." Tanya said

I don't think I can survive another week of this. First, the ass waffle I call my ex and now the wicked bitch of Alaska.

" But your not just any bitch. You're a stupid bitch, your adopting a human. What vampire in their right mind does that." Tanya snorted

I looked up and glared at her. " Listen to me you little strawberry blonde bitch, if you touch my son I will rip you to shreds, burn them all, and make your little boyfriend watch."

"She means you Mr. Ass waffle." Felix told Edward

"That human thing isn't even your son" Edward said

That's when I snapped. I lunged at Edward knocked him to the ground.

"Now your missing an arm." I laughed

"souvenir, souvenir." Emmett and Felix chanted

"Maybe I will keep it as a souvenir, then when I get bored burn it." I said glaring at Edward

"Now he's an ass waffle that's missing a limb." Felix laughed

"Shopping, shopping, shopping." Alice giggled

"We have to bring Theo to the mall, so he can get a new wardrobe, furniture, and a I-phone." Alice said

"Theo is going to have more than he's ever had." Alec said

Edward mumbled something about "He's gonna grow up to be like his bitch foster mother."

" I will burn your arm right now." I said

"We should have a candy eating contest. The last one to throw it up wins." Emmett said

"Deal!"


	13. Jane finds a mate

Bella pov

Theo stared out the window, wide eyed. "You live here! Seriously, you live in Volterra castle."

"Yeah. Alice is making you a map because you'll get lost without it. When I first got here I got lost a few times, but you eventually learn this place like the back of your hand."

"Yeah after living there for over 60 years." Alec thought

"Okay so let me see if I have this down. Alice is the hyper pixie, that's one of your best friends. Jasper's Alice's husband, he sometimes looks like he's not breathing. How am I doing so far?" Theo asked

"Alice and Jasper are down packed." I said

"Okay, Rosalie is overly pretty, seems a little conceited, but is extremely sweet when you get to know her, Emmett, looks like he could crush us all, but is just a really big teddy bear, and thinks he can beat everyone at Rock Band, and Jake is your best friend."

" Your good." I said, as we pulled into the castle garage.

Theo grabbed his bag from the trunk.

"By the way, everything you own is probably going to double every week for the next month." I said

We walked into the castle throne room and saw everyone including Mr. Ass waffle and his accomplice the Wicked bitch of Alaska.

"Welcome to the Volturi family, Theo." I said

He smiled ' Family. I belong to a family!' Theo thought

"First things first, somone take Theo's credit card from Alice before she goes over the limit on a card that's not even hers." I said

"I already did." Rosalie said

"I have a credit card?" Theo asked.

" Alice is here, if we didn't get you one, she would get you fifty of them." I said rolling my eyes

"Two, did someone cleanse the pool." I whispered too low for Theo to hear.

Alice nodded

"Okay then, after Theo drops off his bag it's to the mall." Alice shouted

"This is going to be a long day," I muttered

"Well we don't sleep, so everyday is long." Emmett thought

"Follow me." I told Theo

He followed me to his room.

"This is my room? This is as big the adoption center times nine…hundred...thousand!"

"You can unpack, when your done just come down stairs, and we'll head to the mall" I said

As I walked to my room, Jane ran up to me with a nervous smile on her face.

"Hey Janie, what's up?" I asked.

"I've met my mate," She blushed.

"Really, well what's he like?"

"He's blonde and cute?"

"Is he red eye or a gold eye?" I asked

"Well, he's muman….."

"Huh?" I asked.

"He's human," Jane whispered.

"Aww, that's so cute, so what's his name?"

"Well it's um... Theo," Jane whispered.

"Aww that's cute- wait what?"

"Please don't tell Alec," Jane begged.

"I can't not tell Alec, he's my mate. You know that. Why can't I tell him or here's an idea. Why can't you tell him?" I questioned.

"Alec will go all protective brother on me and adopting Theo won't be such a good idea anymore."

"I'll keep it a secret until you and Theo actually get together, but if Alec reads my mind and gets mad at me ,I'm telling him you told me not to tell."

"Okay, your a really good best friend," Jane said hugging me. Then she ran off.

"Yeah, but I'm a really bad wife and mate," I muttered.


	14. Well that was unexpected!

Bella POV

The next week

"Hey mom," Theo called.

"Yeah Theo," I answered.

"Can I have a few friends over for the dance tomorrow?"

"Sure, what are their names? And it's a ball," I asked.

"Zach, Alyssa, Cameron, and Sophia. And ball seems to fancy."

"Fine," I said.

"Oh and where's Jane?"

"Alice caught hold of her," I explained.

"I wish her luck," Theo said running down to the kitchen.

"Jane's strong she'll be fine."

"I was talking about Alice. Jane hates make up,"

"And how do you know that?" I questioned.

"No reason," Theo said running back to his room. I heard the door shut.

Then Jane walked down the steps. My gold eyes grew to the size of plates.

"So how do I look?" She asked.

She was wearing a fitting light blue dress and her hair was in curls.

"Wow, why'd you let Alice do this?" I said indicating to her.

"Theo," Jane whispered.

"Oh he has friends coming over tomorrow, um, Zach, Cameron, Sophia, and Alyssa,"

Jane's eyes flickered with sadness.

"So I finally meet this Alyssa girl," She whispered.

I sighed, "Jane remember this was our deal. If Theo was to find a human girl he liked than he would be with her."

"I know, but- but-but- I l-l-love him," Jane dry sobbed.

"Shhh, Jane it'll be okay. What has Theo said about this Alyssa girl?" I asked.

"Well, she reads and writes a lot. She plays a lot of video games. And Theo didn't tell me this but she's something I'll never be," She continued.

"And that it?" I asked.

"She's human! She's natrually beautiful! I'm beautiful by transformation, she's beautiful by birth!" Jane cried.

"Sto- stop crying, transformation only enhances beauty. Theo is my son and your my best friend so I can't take sides. But Jane you will find a guy who loves you for you. So she's human, so is Theo, and so were you," I attempted to calm Jane down.

"Hey mom, where's Jane- wow Jane you look. Mom can I um- talk to Jane um- alone."

I raised an eye brow at Jane. She shrugged but smiled.

"O-kay," I said getting up and walking our of the room.

Jane Pov

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Um- do you- um," Theo stuttered.

"Your stuttering an awful lot," I said.

"Yeah, I don't really-um- there I go stuttering again," Theo sighed.

"Theo, your mom and I are going to hide from Alice, so if your trying to say someth-" I started but then Theo's lips were pressed against mine.


	15. Theo and Alec find out

Jane POV

We pulled back, Theo gasping for air, me trying to process what just happened.

"Wow," I sighed.

"What about that Alyssa girl you were always telling me about?" I asked frowning.

"Alyssa's my friend but I like her as a we can hang out sometime friend. You asked me a question so I'm going to ask you one," Theo said.

"Okay," I said.

"Why are your lips icy cold?"

My eyes grew in shock.

"Theo, that't because, what's the one reason why everone thought you were crazy?" I asked.

"I believe in vampires."

"Do you wanna know why Bella looks like she's eighteen but knows a heck of a lot more? Or why Jasper looks like he's not breathing. Or why Rosalie is so perfect looking?" I asked.

Theo nodded.

I grabbed his hand and ran him outside at vampire speed. " You want to know the reason why everything about me invites you?"

"Jane are you about to tell me-" Theo started finally catching on.

"You know it's taking all of my strength not to kill you," I cried.

"Prove it," Theo said.

"If you didn't notice I just ran you over here at two hundred miles per hour," I said.

"You've had the chance to kill me this whole time. You could have snapped my neck while I was kissing you. Not that I'm not happy you didn't kill me, but why didn't you kill me?" Theo asked.

"About sixty years ago, Bella came here pissed of that mr. ass waffle-" Theo cut me off.

"The guy who looks like he spray painted his hair bronze?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, Bella was pissed at him for cheating on her. So she fell in love with my brother, yeah Alec is my brother. So Bella had one condition for staying here. Her condition was we no longer harm humans and only feed on animals," I explained.

Theo sighed, " Jane do you want to go to the ball...with me?"

"I would love to but I just told you everyone currently linving in this castle is a vampire except for you and your okay with it," I said.

"Yeah, I know. Jane, I love you. So I've only been here two weeks, but I love you."

I smiled and crashed my lips to his.

"What's going on here?" I heard Alec's voice in protective brother mode.

I pulled back and muttered, "Crap!"


	16. You couldn't make out with a human girl?

Jane pov

"She's my sister and your…. You're my adopted son. You couldn't fall in love with a normal boy who's not my adopted son?" Alec yelled at me.

"Dad, don't yell at her," Theo defended me.

"And you, you couldn't go make out with a human girl, like, like that Alyssa girl."

"Dad, first off I don't like Alyssa like that and second she has a boyfriend."

"BELLA!" Alec shouted shaking his head.

"Yes Ale- oohh, you got caught," Bella whispered as she saw me and Theo sitting on the couch in the family room.

"You knew about this?" Alec asked Bella.

"No and yet yes," Bella admitted.

"How do you not know about this but know about this?"

"Jane told me the first day Theo got here that she liked him as a mate, but she told me not to tell you, so I didn't. But I said I would tell you when they got together. But then there was this whole, ' he likes this Alyssa girl because she's human' moment. But that was after Alice attacked her with make up. It's just a lot."

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I need to think. I'm gonna go hunt. When I get back I'll deal with you," Alec said pointing to me.

"Good luck Janey," Theo whispered.

"Oh, and I'll deal with you later," Alec shot back at Theo as he ran off.

"What have I done?" Bella cried running down the steps.

"You've done nothing, but be a great friend," I explained trying to make Bella feel better.

"No, I've done nothing but be a terrible wife and mate! I've failed as a mate, a wife, and a lover." She continued

Then asstard walked down stairs.

"Aww look the bitch, her bitchy sister-in-law and her son who'd like to break a billon beds with the sister-in-law in question are having a heart to heart," He laughed

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Bella shouted.

"Aww look… the bitch is pissed off."

"Hey Theo, wanna see the strength of a vampire?" I asked.

"Sure," Theo shrugged.

"Three, two, one…" I counted down as Bella lunged at Edward and tore off his other arm.

" Wow, my mom's like… like Wonder Women," Theo stuttered.

"Actually, she's stronger, faster, the only thing is that she can't fly."

"Wow, Alyssa and Cameron aren't gonna believe this."

"You can't tell them," I said.

"Right, that what the Volturi do enforce the Vampire laws."

"How do you know that?"

" Library, I read a lot,"

"No wonder Bella adopted you. She loves books."

"Okay, so who wants to see roasted asstard arm?" Bella shouted to everyone upstairs.

"Is she always like this?" Theo asked.

"Eh, you get used to it," I admitted.

Then Alec ran back in, wiping his mouth.

"I may have overreacted, but I still don't like this idea."

"You don't have to like it." Bella said.

"Is that Edward's other arm?" Alec asked.

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, I'll see where this," Alec started indicating to Theo and I.

"Goes for a month. If I can get used it and you STILL 'love' each other. I'll leave it alone."

"Thank you, you're the best brother EVER!" I screamed hugging Alec.

"I'm your only brother," Alec reminded me.

"Whatever."

Question to the fans of Thane or Jeo. How would you like a Jane and Theo story. It'll have everyone else, but they'll be the main couple. Tell me what you think.


	17. Someone broke a bed

This is really short but I'm working on Piecing Together A Puzzling Life and my brand new story im writing called You, Me, my best friend, and Alec, which is my Theo and Jane so many of you wanted. And to all of you sticking with this story and any of my other stories, thank you. You guys are why I write. And if you aren't reading and reviewing any of my other stories it would mean a lot to me if you would.

Thanks,

Alyssa and yes I know that's the name I use for some of my other stories. Hey, if I can't really have it. I can have it in a Fanfiction.

Anyway, here's the chapter.

Bella pov

Theo sat on the couch, Jane's legs wrapped around his waist. Their lips attacking the others.

"Okay, if you guys are going to do that, at least go to one of your rooms," Alec complained.

Jane and Theo pulled apart and smiled, " Okay, just expect other festivities." The two of them ran upstairs and we heard Theo's bedroom door slam closed.

We heard the ripping of clothes and other….sounds, mostly from Jane.

"I think I'm gonna throw up," Alec whined.

"You can't," I reminded.

"But if I could I would have already."

"DAMN IT!" I heard Jane shout.

"They broke the bed," I muttered.

"MOM!" Theo called.

"What is it?"

"Is there an extra bed anywhere?"

"I'll go get it."

"Thanks."

After the door clicked closed we still heard …sound from the two of them.

"How are you guys doing that if the bed is broken?" Alec yelled.

The bedroom door opened again. "The floor is here for a reason!" Jane giggled.

"Yeah, I don't care if I can't, I'm gonna throw up," Alec groaned.

"Don't worry, Alec. Our festivities continue tonight." I smiled.

"Great! Now I've got mental images of you two and Jane and Theo. Times like this is when I wish I was human so I could FORGET things," Aro whined.


	18. My best friend is really my uncle?

AN: I'm been feeling really sad lately. My story Piecing Together A Puzzling Life isn't doing too well. And my boyfriend dumped me...well he didn't dump me. He did what Edward did in the story...so this week and next week is make Edward seem like a bigger ass in this story weeks WHOO! So while you read this I'm gonna go cry for about an hour and keep orking on my other stories prepare for a lot of updates this month.

Bella pov

"Okay Theo, you go answer the door. Your friends are here," I instructed.

"Um, Jane go with him."

"Um, Alice go get everyone else dressed," I demanded.

Today was the day of the ball and I was panicking. I walked into my bedroom, " Alec you-" Alec was standing in the room just wearing at towel around his waist. His was wet and had fell into his golden eyes.

"can just stand there and look just like you do now," I sighed.

"I would but we have guests."

"Damn it," I muttered.

"Calm down. I'll stand here as soon as the guests leave," Alec insisted hugging me.

"Hey Belly," Emmett called as he walked by our room.

He stepped back and peeked into our room.

"Belly, you and Alec do not have to 'get it on' right now," He scolded.

"Shut up, Emmett or no sex with Rosalie for a year!"

Emmett squeaked and ran off.

"Works every time," I giggled.

"Wow, really. Nice hair, what's with the streaks." I heard Jane chatting with someone.

"Really long story." said an unfamiliar voice.

"Okay, get dressed and I'll see you down stairs." I kissed Alec lips and ran down stairs (at human speed).

I saw a girl with at least thirty different color streaks in her hair. She looked pretty normal until I saw her eyes. They were golden. A boy with light brown had his arm wrapped around her waist and he too had gold eyes.

"Mom, this Alyssa and Cameron," Theo introduced them.

"Sorry for what I'm about to say but what's with your eyes?"

Alyssa's eyes grew to the size of plates. Theo looked at me and then looked at Alyssa and Cameron.

" Um, fancy contacts," Alyssa lied.

" Your lying, I can tell," I said using Maggie's power.

"Yes she is." Maggie said walked up the stairs.

"Fine, Theo your about to hear something very strange about me and Cameron...were both over 230. That's why my hair is like this. I get a new streak every year starting from two hundredth birthday."

"Not much of a surprise to him Alyssa. Almost everyone here is a vampire," Cameron whispered to her.

"Almost? Theo and-" Alyssa sniffed the air. " a werewolf."

"Yeah, that's my best friend," I nodded.

"Wait a minute, can it be? Alec!" Jane called.

" What is it Ja- Cameron?"

"Alec?"

"So very confused," I said. Damn it I sound like Emmett.

" Jane and I had a younger brother. Who supposedly died at age eighteen but his body was never found. And I know his face from anywhere after I saw the picture in the paper."

"Okay, so my best friend is really my uncle?" Theo asked.

"Pretty much..."


End file.
